Day of the Undead
Author's Note: I have permission from FossilsDaDaDa to use her character Jessie. She has permission to edit all parts including Jessie if she feels it is not something Jessie would do/say. Also, the prologue and epilogue is written in the point of view of Bobbi, but the rest of the story is written in third person. Prologue I looked up. Phineas jumped on Ryan, yelling. "Phineas," I barely got out, "no. I'm... I'm not worth it." He didn't seem to hear me. Ryan lunged on him. "No, Ryan. It--it's me you want." Ryan turned to me. He smiled that evil smile. "Bobbi!" Phineas yelled as I passed out. I knew it was too late. I didn't struggle. It would be no use. "Better me than you..." Chapter 1 Three in the morning. A frantic, quick knocking, then the doorbell. An eleven-year-old boy with a triangular head and messy scarlet hair groggily rolled out of bed. Phineas Flynn woke up his step-brother, also an eleven-year-old with messy green hair and a plump, stick-out nose. "We should get that," Phineas told Ferb Fletcher. "You know how Candace is this time of day." They boys' parents, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher, were at an antiques convention until the end of the month. Candace Flynn, their obsessive, fiesty teenage sister, was in charge until then. She usually abused her power as "Supreme Overlord of the House", but ever since her relationship with her boyfriend Jeremy has gotten serious, she had been to busy to worry about her brothers. Phineas and Ferb opened the door as soon as whoever was there started knocking again. It was a girl, about sixteen. The first thing Phineas noticed about her was her hair: it was pink, like bubble gum, tied in a ponytail with several strands falling on her face. Her eyes were fearful, pleading, golden with flecks of red. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans with fresh rips exposing her waist and parts of her legs. Three rips on her legs looked as though they were caused by an animal attack. There were several scratches on her arms and neck, mud caked her shoes. She was sweating. "Uh, are you okay?" Phineas asked. "What do ya mean?" the girl asked. Her voice was like a little girl's but also kind of rough, like she'd gone days without water. She also had a New Jersey accent. "What do you mean what do I mean? You're all banged up, dirty, sweaty. You look like you've been attacked by a wild animal!" "I wish." "Do you want to come in? We can get you cleaned up, maybe call for help." "Oh, thank you!" She walked in and shut the door behind her. "Are you guys Phineas and Ferb?" "Yeah. Why?" "I came to your guys' house on purpose because I knew you guys would believe my story, based on all the incredible things you guys have done. Although it's late. You guys should get to bed." "Hi." Phineas and Ferb turned around. An eleven-year-old girl with curly, messy green hair reaching to the floor and a nose much like Ferb's only smaller, had appeared. "My name's Jessie. I'm Ferb's sister." "Hi Jessie. I'm Bobbi. So Phin, can I stay here just for a few days? I'm in trouble. And trust me, we're all safe as long as we don't leave the house. Well, we can as long as I'm with you. I--just trust me." "Why should we?" Phineas asked. "We don't know anything about you. Are you not going to tell us the story because you need some time to think up something believable?" "No! You guys just look tired and I don't want to keep you up." "I don't think I can trust you." "We can," Ferb said. "She's... trustworthy." "Yeah," Jessie agreed. "She can stay in my room." "Thank you, Jessie." Bobbi and Jessie walked upstairs. Ferb followed but Phineas grabbed his arm. "Ferb." Phineas looked at his brother. "She's so... mysterious and evasive. She seems to be avoiding the point. I'm picking up a vibe of evil from her." "I know you don't trust her," Ferb replied, "but she was obviously in danger. She's not evil, she was being chased by evil." "Or it's the other way around." "That's a chance I'm willing to take. And I hope you are too, bro." Chapter 2 Phineas awoke to the sound of his alarm clock at 7:00. He stretched and yawned. Ferb rolled out of bed as Phineas did. They fell to the floor laughing. "Morning Ferb," Phineas said between chuckles. "I didn't sleep too good last night. Did you?" Ferb replied with a shake of his head. "I had this reaccuring dream. This really pretty, punk rock girl came to our door. She was a wreck. But that's not the weirdest part. When Perry saw her, he jumped on her face and started eating her! When we finally pulled him off, she had his face." "Whoa!" The boys' sister Jessie stood in the door. "That is so weird. I had that dream too. Except for the Perry part." "Really? Weird." "Actually, that's normal compared to what I found in my room!" Jessie stepped aside as the girl from Phineas's "dream" walked into the room. She was all cleaned up and Phineas could see things differently about her. For one, her hair is jagged, like it was cut by a toddler. Her T-shirt had a red heart with a black arrow piercing through it, dripping red blood. The cuts on her neck didn't seem to go away, and they looked like holes. Her shoes were red Converse. She looked like she had a full nights sleep and that last night didn't happen at all. "Hi guys," she said with a smile. "Did ya have a nice sleep?" "Actually, no," Phineas replied. "I can't believe my dream was real." "Well, there's a lot of things you're gonna have to start to believe." "What do you mean?" Bobbi opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a scream. "Good morning, Candace!" Phineas said in response to his sister's psychotic scream. "Who's she?!" Candace demanded. "Is she a kidnapper? She's a criminal! I'll call 9-1-1!!" "Candace! No need. She came inside last night." That did not seem to calm Candace down. "Oh, so you let a criminal in the house?" "No!" Phineas sighed. "She. Is. Not. A. Criminal. She was in danger last night and we let her in." "Guys!" Bobbi interrupted. "Look, after my story, everything will fall into place. You should sit down. It's really long." Everyone sat on Phineas's bed except for Jessie who laid down at the foot of Ferb's bed. "It all started in May. I had an amazing boyfriend. His name was Ryan. Ryan Holmes. I couldn't imagine why an amazingly hot guy like him would be interested in a girl like me. I was hideous. I had thick nerdy glasses, braces! My grades didn't even match my nerdy exterior. I got Cs and Bs. Everywhere I went I was being taunted. "Freak!" "Geek!" Even stuff not repeatable. They haunt my nightmares, their taunts. I wasn't smart enough for the nerds, not pretty enough for the cheerleaders. I was forced to hang with the goths. At least I was with other outsiders. But none of the goth guys would ever ask me out. "But Ryan. He was incredibly hot. Every girl poured over him like syrup over pancakes. He ignored them all. Then that one day he asked me out. Me! He wasn't a goth. He was a jock. A freaking jock! He told me he was a vampire. I wasn't scared. It turned into this whole Twilight thing. He wasn't just any vampire. He was the vampire king. I couldn't believe my luck. I trusted him, like anyone I met. Or at least, spent ten consecutive minutes with. "Anyway, last night he invited me over to a party with his vampire posse. There he turned me into one of them so we could be together forever. After all, I loved him. The venom was so painful. Like being stung by a million bees on the inside and the bees sting you with acid. But when it was over, I didn't need my glasses anymore. My braces literally fell off my face. I can't explain the pink hair. Probably because I was wearing a pink wig at the time. Anyway, I was also stronger, faster, and of course immortal. Except for the sun, and wooden stakes. "Then, he dragged in the body of an old woman. I screamed and told him I would never kill humans. He assured me he found her dead. And... I..." Bobbi stopped to sob. Phineas walked over and put her hand on her back soothingly. "Thanks, Phin. Where was I? Oh yeah." "I believed him. I bit her neck and started to drink. It was wonderful. He joined in the feast. I... I... s-saw her eyes open. I jumped back in shock, her blood on my face. She wasn't dead! She was only unconcious! Ryan continued to drink. She saw her blood on me, she saw him drink. She screamed as the life left her eyes." "After he killed her, I punched him. He kicked me in the mouth. We broke out into an all-out vampire fight. I threw him across the room and ran. At that point I didn't know about my amazing speed. Turns out, if you so much as slap the vampire king, you have to die a painful death. He and his vampire minions chased me around town holding stakes. They noticed they were losing me so they summoned werewolves. Werewolves! Enemy of the vampire." "Were you killed?" Candace asked. "They killed you, didn't they?" "You're not very bright, are ya?" Bobbi replied. "Anyway, I knew I had no chance. I had to find a house to hide in because vampires can't come into someone's house unless they're invited in. No one would let me in without a reason. That's why I came here. I knew based on all the amazing thing Phineas and Ferb have done, you'd believe me." She stopped, saying this was a finish to her story. She stared at everyone, as if awaiting a verdict in a trial. "So, do ya believe me?" Chapter 3 Everyone stared at Bobbi. They barely knew her before, but now it seemed she was an alien. Well, in a different sense considering Meap and the fact that Jessie and Ferb are half alien. Phineas finally piped up after he found his voice. "Prove it." Bobbi smiled. She bared a set of dazzling white fangs. Phineas was about to say that the fangs could be fake when she picked up a mouse. She slowly bit down on the rodent and started to slurp. After a couple seconds, she removed the mouse from her face where blood covered her lips. She dropped what used to be the mouse but is now a dehydrated pile of bones and fur. "Well," Phineas replied, "kinda hard to object to that. So you're a vampire. For all we know you're like that 'Ryan' character: evil." "Don't ya think if I was evil I would have done away with you all by now?" Phineas had to admit, she was right. Jessie spoke up. "Phineas, you trusted me. For all you know, I could have tricked you like my mom tricked Dad." "Jessie's right," replied Ferb. "Like I told you last night, she's trustworthy." You just think she's pretty. Jessie told Ferb. Jessie and Ferb can send each other mental messages, being part alien and all. That is absolutely true! Ferb replied with a smile. Bobbi blushed. "Aw, Ferb!" "Uh, I didn't say anything." "Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that I can read minds. I can, and I'm working on putting my thoughts into other people's minds. Yeah, it's something I read..." "Kind of like what I can do with Ferb!" said Jessie. "So we got the mind-reading thing out of the way," Candace sneered. "Don't read mine!" "Who's Jeremy?" asked Bobbi. "Hey!" "I'm kidding. I see you with him at school all the time. It doesn't take a mind-reader to know you guys are an item." Phineas stood up and cleared his throat in an obnoxious, obvious way. "Guys, can we focus here? Look, I don't feel right about Bobbi. She seems very..." He paused searching for the right word. "I know I seem that way. But..." she sighed. "I understand you don't trust me. But let me prove myself to you. If I put one toe out of line, I'll let you... Put a stake in my heart." Her eyes were not lying. "Deal. But one slip-up, and it's all over for Bobbi the Vampire. Hey! I know what we're going to do today." "Hey," said Jessie, "where's Perry?" Chapter 4 Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. As soon as Perry witnessed Bobbi's vampire skills he scurried over to his lair. He had to alert Major Monogram. If there are vampires on the loose, they were gonna have to bring in some more recruits. He jumped through his tree tunnel and rode the elevator down to his lair. As fast as his webbed feet could go, he ran to his chair while throwing on his fedora. "He's got more than just mad skills," sang Major Monogram. Perry chattered to get his attention. "Great googly moogly! Agent P, what are you doing here? You have the day off." Perry picked up a set of fake fangs and put them in his mouth. "Halloween was months ago!" Perry groaned and pointed up his elevator. "If you're trying to tell me something just say it." At that point, Perry was ready to go to OWCA, grab Major Monogram's ear, and pull him to the house to show him what he was trying to say. So he did. "Agent P!" Major Monogram whisper-yelled when they got to the house. They were spying over the fence inconspicuously. "This is completely unproffesional. If there's something you're trying to say, just say it." Perry looked at Major Monogram. "Oh, right. Sorry. Look, what is it?" Perry pointed to Bobbi who was standing with Phineas and Ferb outside with an umbrella over her head. "The punk with the pink hair? What about her?" Perry sneakily walked over to Bobbi and placed a rat on the ground next to her. Then he hurried back over to Major Monogram. Now, Perry had expected Bobbi to pick up the rat and drink its blood. Unfortunatly, he remembered something: she could read minds. She obviously knew that he was there trying to prove her exsistence. So, she said, "Cool! A mouse!" Dang it! I should have known I couldn't expose her. "Perry, are you okay?" asked Major Monogram. "Maybe you're just a little paranoid." Perry shoook his head as if saying, Yeah. That's believable. Totally what happened. "Just relax and enjoy the rest of your day off. You know what? Why don't we make it a week?" Perry smiled as Major Monogram walked back to OWCA. "Oh hi Perry," said Bobbi as though she had no idea what just happened, but she obviously did. "So anyway," Phineas said rudely, "I was saying, maybe we should hunt down this 'Ryan' guy and give him a piece of our minds." "Oh, no!" Bobbi replied, almost yelling. "You don't find Ryan, Ryan finds you." "Isn't that Chuck Norris?" Phineas asked suspicously. "Ryan turned Chuck Norris into a vampire! Look, if Ryan finds you guys... I'm sorry. I'm just not taking that chance. I don't want you guys to end up like me. Or worse." "Hey!" said Jessie, casually strolling out while smiling. Phineas noticed she had some sidewalk chalk in her hands. "Who wants to watch me beat my record?" "Sure," Phineas said as if he was bored. As Jessie started stacking pieces of chalk on her nose, Phineas caught out of the corner of his eye Buford. Buford had been known to interrupt Jessie while trying to beat her record, so Phineas held a finger to his lips as to keep Buford from embarassing himself. "...Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine." Bobbi seemed to be watching in awe as Jessie carefully put the next piece of chalk on top of her tower. "Treinta!" Jessie lowered her head and let the chalk fall to the ground, some breaking as they hit the patio, others landing gracefully onto the grass. "Great job!" Bobbi said applauding. At that point, Phineas let Buford in. Unsurprisingly, he was carrying Baljeet like a carry-on and Isabella followed. "Hi Phineas," Isabella said dreamily. "Whatcha doin'?" "He was watching me beat my record. Thirty pieces, baby!" "Nice, Jessie." Isabella noticed Bobbi. "Uh, who's she?" "I'm Bobbi," Bobbi said, not seeming to recognize the snottiness in Isabella's tone. "Don't worry. I'm sixteen." "Worry about what?" "Oh, you know." She quickly jabbed her thumb at Phineas and winked. Chapter 5 "Hi," said Buford. "I'm Buford. This is my nerd, Baljeet." He lifted his arm and Baljeet fell to the ground with a thud. "No fair!" shouted Baljeet. "You could have killed me!" "You were two feet above grass. I couldn't kill a hamster like that!" "It's great to meet you guys," said Bobbi. "You're all like Phineas and Ferb's friends right?" "Yeah," said Baljeet standing up. "We were here to see what today's activity is. So, do you know what you're going to do today?" "Uh, no," said Phineas. "Gee. I guess we've been so busy helping Bobbi--" "Helping Bobbi with what?" asked Isabella. "Help her learn that you use umbrellas when it rains?" "No," said Bobbi. "I burn easy and I'm allergic to sunscreen." "Nerd," Isabella said through a fake cough. Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's that?" Jessie pointed to a bush. It rustled and there was a strange dog-like scent emanating from the leaves. Bobbi froze. "Bobbi, what's wrong?" asked Phineas. "No time to explain," she said. "Get in the house, get me a floppy hat. Don't leave until I say so. Don't ask why. Just do it." Almost like robots, the kids turned around and marched into the house. "Candace," Phineas called monotonously. "Can you hand me a big floppy hat?" "Fine, sure, whatever!" Candace yelled while throwing down a pink floral hat. "Just leave me alone! Now, where were we Jeremy?" Phineas grabbed the hat and handed it to Bobbi. Very dramatically, she tossed her umbrella aside and grabbed the hat. She placed it atop her head. "Yo, come out!" she yelled to the bush. She ran (or more like transported herself, you know because of her incredible speed) to the bush and kicked it. "Ack!" A masculine voice came from the bush. Emerging from the bush was a very muscular guy about eighteen. He lacked a shirt and wore jeans ripped at the knees. His ears appeared to be furry. "You weren't hard to track." "Really? I could say the same about you, Dog Breath!" The guy lunged at her. Midair, he transformed into a snarling wolf. Luckily, Bobbi's vampire speed allowed her to not only maneuver out of the way, but to also get on top of him. She grabbed him by the ears and pulled upward. The guy (whom we will now refer to as 2W) whimpered as she slammed his head to the grass. "Why are you guys doing this? You're werewolves! My freakin' enemy!" "We're. We're. Under their. Their influence. We don't wanna. Hurt you." He howled as she pulled his tail. "Liar! Ya do want to hurt me! You want to hurt as much of us as possible! You're just afraid of Ryan! If you tell the truth--" 2W seemed to regain his strength. He pinned her under the ground. "Nice hat." He laughed maniacally. He broke some wood off the fence and sharpened it with his teeth. The stake was lowered to her chest. Phineas didn't care about her little spell. He had to help. "ARRRRGHH!" Phineas yelled. He ran outside carrying a shovel above his head. 2W turned around surprised. Phineas brought the shovel to 2W's head with a sickening thud. "Not bad for a mortal," Bobbi said jokingly. 2W appeared to be unconsious. Bobbi picked him up and threw him what seemed like miles away, but Phineas had a feeling he'd survive anyway. "Well, he was the lead werewolf. We shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. It's Ryan we've got to worry about." Chapter 6 "That was fun," Phineas said as he walked into the house. Bobbi had a smile on her face, as though succeeding in something no vampire had ever done. She probably had. Phineas invited Bobbi in. "Glad you enjoyed it." Bobbi smiled as she walked inside. "I just hope Ryan's--" "Okay, let me get this straight," Isabella interrupted. "There are werewolves?" "Yeah, but I don't think we're gonna have to worry about them anymore." "If I didn't see what I just saw," Baljeet said, "I'd do a bunch of stuff that would just make Buford bully me even more." "Got that right, 'Jeet." Buford whacked him on the back of his head. "But, Bobbi, that was sick. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" "I don't know," Bobbi replied confused. "Guess it's just... natural." "Hey." Jessie spoke up. "What did Ryan look like?" "Uh, hair kind of like Robert Pattinson's, evil yet dreamy eyes. Not muscular, but had a lean body." "Did he wear dark, what are they called, sunglasses?" "Yeah. How'd you know that?" Everyone looked to the backyard. There standing under the shade of the tree was a teenager matching Bobbi's description. "Look, what I said about the werewolf, multiply that by a million to the thirtieth power. Do not under any circumstances go outside there. You're safe as long as you stay inside. I don't care if I'm lying right under the sun with a stake in my arm! If you go outside, you won't go back in." "Bobbi, you can't do this alone," Phineas protested. "I'm at least not letting you go out without a robot." "Phin, the only thing that can destroy a vampire as powerful as Ryan is another vampire. I'll be fine. I'm a big, bad, scary bloodsucker. I can take care of myself." She walked out. "Wait, there are werewolves and vampires?" asked Isabella. "Hello, Ryan. Miss the only girlfriend that would give you the time of day?" "Hi, Bobbi." Ryan's voice was cruel yet intoxicating; even to the guys. "Miss the only boyfriend that would be willing to be seen in public with you?" At that insult, Bobbi disappeared and reappeared in the tree. She jumped down and roundhouse kicked him in the ribs. Ryan didn't even cough. "Tisk, tisk. Roundhouse kick: the move of amateurs." Ryan was fast, but not nearly as fast as Bobbi. He swung a fist by her mouth but she was able to duck and grab his arm. She twisted until a normal human's arm would have snapped and fallen off. Unfortunatly, Ryan's simply got dislocated for a moment. Phineas realized that he stayed under the shade of the tree so the sun wouldn't kill him. He had to alert Bobbi. Bobbi, can you hear me? If you can hear me, nod. It wood 'e ea--er 'f 'old 'u 'yelf. Bobbi was able to broadcast her thoughts into Phineas' mind. Or somewhat. It came out like people talking on cell phones going through a tunnel. Phineas interpreted it as "It would be easier if I told you myself." He can't leave the shade of the tree or he'll get burned. You're wearing a big hat. Lure him into the sun! 'Anks 'Inas. Bobbi ran to the patio. "Hey."--she stuck her fingers in her ears like a little kid--"Nya-nya! Try to get me you neckbiter!" Ryan took a step outside the shade. His leg started to get covered in red warts. He growled in frustration. "Nice try! You wouldn't be so brave if it weren't for your stupid hat!" Ryan looked like he had an Aha! moment. He ran over to Bobbi and knocked off her hat and ran back to the tree. Neither of them were immune to the sun, but Ryan was stronger. He might have been able to make it back to the shade unharmed, but Bobbi couldn't. She collapsed and started getting covered in warts. "No!" Phineas and Ferb ran outside and grabbed Bobbi. "Ooo," Ryan cooed. "An appetizer and side salad!" He sauntered over to the boys, fangs exposed, eyes hungry. Chapter 7 Ryan grabbed Ferb's arm and clenched it. Ferb started to make a sound like he was choking. He dropped Bobbi. She moaned, but not dramatically. Her face got red and bumpy, like a bad sunburn. Ryan laughed evilly as he kicked her. He dragged Ferb into the shade. Ferb saw Bobbi suffer. He seemed to get strength he never had before. Bam! A slightly red mark appeared on Ryan's face as Ferb ran to Bobbi. He grabbed her legs and started to pull her into the shade. "Too late!" Ryan laughed. "She's been exposed to the sun to long. She's not gonna make it!" Phineas jumped on Ryan yelling. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything wrong!" He pulled a branch off the tree and whacked Ryan in the face. "Ha! There's nothing you can do--" Ryan looked down. The shade was healing her. Several of her warts were starting to disappear. He threw Phineas to the ground. "You putrid little rat!" He opened his mouth and leaned in toward Phineas' neck. Suddenly there was a small croak. Phineas looked down and saw Bobbi start to lose consciousness. Ryan saw her. The piece of fence 2W had tried to use was not far away from him. He picked it up and raised it against his head. The stake was about to make contact with her heart when Phineas heard Bobbi in his head. Phineas. It's better this way. I don't want ya to die. You have your whole life ahead of you. So do you! I'm not gonna let him kill you. Her next response was only one word, but that one word sunk into hin, and changed his whole perspective: "Isabella". Phineas froze. Isabella. The whole reason he did what he did. If he couldn't save Bobbi, the least he could do was prevent Ryan from getting to her. "YARRGH!" Ryan yelled as the stake was kicked out of his hand. The foot belonged to Phineas. He ran over to the stake and plunged it into Ryan's arm. Ryan removed the stake with the sickening sound of wood scraping agianst human flesh. Phineas turned to Bobbi.'' Can you hear me? No answer. ''Bobbi? Answer me! He shook her body which had lost all warts. He held her in his arms as the gang returned outside. "Is she okay?" asked Jessie. "I--I don't know." "Feel for a heartbeat!" suggested Buford. "She doesn't have one." "So she's dead?" asked Isabella. "So sad." "No. She literally doesn't have one. Feeling for a heartbeat won't guarentee if she's alive or not." Ferb walked over to Bobbi and touched her face, examining her features. His hand caressed her hair and stopped at her neck. The neck holes. What gave her this terrible fate was permanently engraved on her body. Ferb started to cry. "I don't think she's okay." Jessie walked over to Ferb and put her arm around his shoulder. Phineas laid her body on the ground. As soon as he did it disappeared. "She's gone." "Hey, what's going on out here?" asked Candace as she walked outside. Phineas turned around, his eyes filled with sadness. "Is it Bobbi?" He nodded. Candace sat down to think about what had happened. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but where's my hat?" Phineas pointed to the spot where Ryan had thrown it. "It's right--" He gasped to see the empty spot. "Where's the hat? It was right there!" "It's on my head." The voice was feminine. He knew it couldn't be Isabella or Candace because they weren't from New Jersey. The gang's heads turned around and saw a goth, pink-haired teenager wearing a floppy hat and holding a black umbrella above her head despite the sunny sky. "That was a close one, huh?" Chapter 8 "Bobbi!" yelled Ferb. "You're alive!" He ran over to her and gave her a hug. He smiled and looked at her, probably something she told him in his mind. "Yeah, I guess I am," she replied smiling. "Sorry if I scared you. I wanted to make a dramatic entrance." "Wait, you're a vampire?" asked Isabella. "Thanks for the warm welcome. Yes I am. And by the way..." She finished her thought in Isabella's head. "I didn't-- how--?" asked Phineas. "How'd I survive? Well, Ryan was wrong. Yes the sun did do a lot of damage to me, but vampires have healing abilities. If you guys hadn't dragged me to the shade I would have died. He had the stake for extra damage, but you guys were so brave. Thanks for saving me, but you might not be so lucky in the future. Next time I'm about to die, let me. It'd be better for all of you." She winked at Phineas. "By all means, you're allowed to stay here. Unless of course it's alright with Candace." Everyone looked at Candace. "Of course you can stay here Bobbi," Candace said robotically. "And you are so pretty. I'm sorry I made fun of you in school." "Are you alright?" "What just happened? Seriously, all I remember is Phineas talking to me and then he asked if I was alright." "One of the perks of being a vampire," said Bobbi. "Mind control. The other is--" She disappeared. Everyone looked around for her. "Where is she?" "Here!" she called. Bobbi was flying above their heads. Baljeet, Candace, and Buford screamed in surprise. "The other is ninja skills." "See this is why we made fun of her," Candace whispered to him. "Well if I were you, I'd stop." Bobbi exposed her fangs for emphasis. "Heh, heh. Wouldn't dream of it." Epilogue That's the story of how I started living with the greatest minds of their, or maybe any, generation. I sleep in Jessie's room as long as I don't eat any of her pets. Candace doesn't mind me as long as I don't steal Jeremy from her. Phineas and Ferb think it's awesome that they have a real life vampire living in their house. Buford and Baljeet are on the fence. Perry is kinda mad that I know about Agent P (it's his fault he let me read his mind!) but I swore on my life I wouldn't tell anyone. And Isabella... well she's still convinced that I'm gonna steal Phineas from her when he's sixteen because I'll be sixteen forever. Well, I'm enjoying this. Although it is getting to be a pain to have to be invited inside before I can come in. Especially when I get home before them. But this place is so much better than my old life. Ryan's not gone. He's still here. I see him stalking me, I hear his evil thoughts. I need to protect the kids. Man, who would have thought being a vampire would be so exhausting? I'm fine though. I can protect them until their parents come back from Fresno. I just hope I can kill Ryan by then. "Hey what's that?" I jumped and turned around. Phineas had entered my room. "This is my diary," I told him. "Don't read it." "Fine. Hey do you want dinner? We're having blood sausage." I smiled. "Yeah. That sounds great. Does it really have blood in it?" "No, but I can make your's raw." He returned the smile as we walked downstairs. Hi Bobbi, thought Ferb. Hey. We still on for four years from next Friday? Bowling? Yeah. Unless someone better shows up. Kidding! "Hi Jessie," I said. "Hey Roomie," she replied. "Oh wait! I put garlic in these. Sorry, I forgot." "That's a myth. In fact, blood sausage wtih garlic is my favorite! Phin, need help with making dinner?" "I don't need help, but if you wanna help you can." He handed me a sausage. After a fabulous dinner, I returned to my diary. This is the life I've been waiting for. Too bad when their parents return I'll have to leave. Always on the run that's me. Guess I'll just have to not get to attatched to these guys. Do that, and I'll be even more depressed when the time comes. Oh well. This is the price I paid for trusting a pretty face. Trivia and Background Information *Jessie's pets mentioned in the epilogue are from Fossy's fanfic, Gone, But Not Forgotten *The part when Bobbi says she loves blood sausage with garlic is similar to a line in the A.N.T. Farm episode, "mutANT farm" *The line "That is absolutely true" is from the iCarly ''episode, "iCarly Awards" * The lines "Were you killed? They killed you, didn't they?" and "You're not very bright, are you?" are from ''The Looney Tunes Show ''episode, "Eligible Bachelors" only worded differently * The idea of a person being able to read minds and put their thoughts into someone else's head is from the book series, Maximum Ride *2W means "werewolf" because "werewolf" has two W's * Like Phineas said in Chapter 4, the line "You don't find Ryan, Ryan finds you" is a reference to Chuck Norris * ''Treinta is the Spanish word for "thirty" Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Vampires Category:Property of PLAP